La luz que me salvó
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: Ella era la luz que lo salvo... Él estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía. Lo que tal vez hubiera sucedido si Obito llegaba a tiempo para salvar a Rin. Obito/Rin


***Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Despertó sudando. Estaba tan nervioso... Se levantó y caminó con una muleta hacia el baño, tomó un vaso de agua y se miró al espejo " _¿cómo le voy a gustar con la cara así?"_ pensó. Levemente toco con las yemas de los dedos las cicatrices en el lado derecho de su rostro. Desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo, pero ella... ella lo salvó de su oscuridad.

Ella era su luz, era tan pura y dulce, el mismísimo ángel. Él no merecía algo tan bello. Nunca fue bueno en sus tareas y como ninja dejaba mucho que desear, además que ni representaba bien a su Clan, ¿por qué a ese ángel le interesaría alguien como él?  
Lo motivo a seguir, lo ayudo y siempre puso su esperanza en él. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y aunque sabía que ella ya amaba a alguien más, él no dejaría de amarla por ningún motivo.  
Porque ella era su luz.

Se siguió mirando en el espejo; _"Si hubiera forma de arreglar esto..." "Debería ponerme una máscara como Kakashi"_ pensó, _"solo se me verá un ojo, sigo tuerto"_

El día siguiente sabía que haría algo que en esos momentos no se atrevería y aunque ella lo rechazara, él la protegería con su propia vida.  
 _"Llegué a tiempo..."_ pensar eso lo hizo sonreír.  
Se habría vuelto loco si algo le pasaba a ella. Llego justo para evitar que el Raikiri atravesara su pecho.  
Le hizo entender que matarse no era la solución. Que podría controlarlo. Ella no lo escuchaba, estaba llorando sonriéndole _"¿Y si no volvía a ver esa sonrisa?_ " ella lo abrazo y se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo.  
kakashi lo miraba sin habla, podría jurar que estaba llorando cuando vio a Obito en esas condiciones, se abrazaron y fueron juntos hacía konoha.  
Se había deshecho de aquella porquería blanca que nunca supo que era. No volvió a ver a Madara y no le dijo a nadie que seguía vivo. Después de que le pusieron prótesis no podía ni caminar, toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo ya no existía y aún así lo habían podido salvar. Por algunos años ya no podría ser un ninja completo, tal vez ni Hokage, pero la había salvado y eso era todo para él.  
Se lavó la cara y regreso para acostarse, ¿cómo se lo diría?  
No sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por años deseaba decirle pero las palabras no salían de sus labios y solo empezaba a tartamudear.

* * *

Cuando despertó supo que era el día. Se levantó y vistió como pudo cuando tocaron la puerta. Ella siempre iba a visitarlo todas las mañanas para que él practicara con la prótesis.

Abrió y miró esos dulces ojos cafés que lo miraban con ternura, _"¿Cómo existía algo tan hermoso?"_ se preguntaba.

– R-rin... –dijo sonrojado. Se sentía patético solo de pensar que ella notaría sus mejillas rosadas.

– ¡Obito! ¡Es hora de que practiques con la prótesis! Vamos.

Lo tomo de la mano y camino junto a él, a Obito le costaba mantener el paso, pero Rin no se daba cuenta. Estaba muy rara ese día.

– Es-espera, ¡Rin! –llamo su atención deteniéndola. – No puedo ir a tu paso, estás trotando, ¿te pasa algo?

Ella ensancho los ojos y se sonrojo, en seguida volteo la mirada; – No, no pasa nada, es que... Quiero que te recuperes. –Volteo y le sonrió. – Eso es todo. –Agregó.

Obito frunció el ceño, definitivamente se comportaba raro. " _¿Qué le estará pasando?"_ Pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un joven de cabello plateado con la cara tapada los llamo.

– ¡Ey! ¿A dónde van?

– ¡Kakashi! –Rin volteo a verlo sonriente. – Voy a practicar con Obito para que mejore el movimiento con la prótesis, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, por qu... –

Kakashi fue interrumpido por un hombre completamente vestido de verde y peinado ridiculo que se acercaba a punto de golpearlo pero Kakashi logro esquivarlo con éxito.

– Ja, ¡no podría esperar menos de mi eterno rival! –exclamó sonriente. – Te reto a que me venzas Kakashi.

– ¿Ahora? –preguntó Kakashi ligeramente irritado. – Luego, ¿no?

– ¿Acaso huyes?

Kakashi ensancho los ojos y lo volteó a ver, Gai había encendido la chispa competitiva que él siempre negaba tener.

– Luego los alcanzo. –Kakashi les dio una última mirada a sus compañeros y en seguida salió persiguiendo a Maito Gai.

– Sí que son raros... –murmuró Rin antes de seguir caminando con Obito. Este no hizo ningún comentario, en otras condiciones él habría retado a Kakashi, pero ahora era un inútil que necesitaba de los demás para caminar, bajo la mirada triste y para su sorpresa Rin lo estaba observando.

– Pronto volverás a entrenar con Kakashi, Obito. –El pelinegro la volteo a ver sorprendido. Parecía que la chica había adivinado sus pensamientos. –No estarás así por siempre. No podría permitirlo, me prometiste que serías Hokage y te sigo observando. Tú me salvaste, ahora es mi turno de salvarte a ti.

– R-rin... –Obito no encontró palabras, ¿Había forma de que se enamorara aún más?

– Nunca olvidaré que me salvaste... –continuó la chica sin mirarlo. – Y aunque ahora sea una Jinchūriki, sé que puedo vivir con esto. Gracias a ti Obito...

Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarla como en ese momento. Pero aún no era tiempo, quería decirle todo lo que sentía y besarla sin que ella se lo esperara, si no tuviera esa prótesis probablemente habría saltado y le gritaría a toda Konoha que amaba a Nohara Rin hasta quedarse sin voz. En cambio hizo algo distinto.

– Rin... –captó la atención de la castaña. – ¿habrías muerto por Konoha?

Ella ensancho los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta.

– Yo... sí... Moriría por esta aldea con tal de que nadie más muera, con tal de que vean la luz del sol otro día... Yo moriría. –lo miró directamente a los ojos. – ¿por qué?

Nunca habría imaginado el amor que Rin sentía por Konoha. Él amaba su aldea también, pero la amaba más a ella.

– Porque... yo moriría por ti.

Nunca había visto a Rin tan sonrojada, ya no eran las mejillas, era todo su rostro, se veía tan tierna que Obito contuvo sus ganas de sonreír para que ella no malinterpretara que era una broma.

–Ah... Vámonos a entrenar Obito. –corto Rin aún sonrojada. – Se nos ira la mañana si seguimos así.

Y con esto tomo su mano y caminaron sin decir una sola palabra más.  
Practicaron en silencio, Obito intentaba caminar sin la muleta y cada vez le resultaba más sencillo. Quería correr y sentir el aire en su rostro. El aire de su aldea.  
Rin lo miraba atento cuidando de que no se cayera.  
Pasaron unas horas y Obito cada vez podía ir más rápido, pero aún requería la muleta. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto sin decir palabra.  
Obito vio el momento perfecto para decirle de una vez lo que sentía.

– Oye... ¿Rin?

– Debo irme. –lo corto levantándose. – Tengo algo muy importante que hacer... ¿Podemos vernos en la noche? podríamos cenar. –sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era tan brillante como en otras ocasiones.

– A-ahh, por supuesto... –decepcionado se despidió de Rin.

– Bueno, nos vemos. Cuídate. –la castaña salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta alguna de Obito.

El chico suspiro frustrado, realmente había querido decirlo. No creería tener el valor en la noche para hablar con ella, menos con lo rara que había estado en el día.  
Obito se levantó del césped dispuesto a regresar a su casa cuando una silueta se acercó.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó nervioso.

– Tranquilo, soy yo.

Un hombre rubio de cabello ligeramente largo y ojos azules se acercaba a Obito sonriendo.

– Minato-sensei, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? –Obito relajo su expresión y miró a Minato con una sonrisa.

– Vi a Rin, estaba nerviosa, me dijo que estabas aquí así que vine a buscarte.

– ¿Usted también la nota extraña? ¿Sabe que es lo que tiene? –la sonrisa de Obito desapareció dejándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– No realmente...

* * *

Caminaron por la aldea, estaba a punto de anochecer. Se detuvieron en un lugar para comer algo.

– Y dígame... ¿por qué me buscó? –preguntó Obito curioso.

– Estoy tan feliz, se lo estoy diciendo a mis alumnos y amigos, no puedes ser la excepción.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Kushina está embarazada, ¡seré papá!

Obito esperaba todo menos eso, un hijo de Minato y Kushina, algo asombroso saldría de ahí, no podía esperar para ver al niño, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
Sabía que Kushina lo regañaría todo el tiempo por mal aconsejar a su hijo o hija, pero con tal de molestarla maleducaría a su hijo.

– Eso es asombroso, no puedo esperar a verlo, espero no saque el humor de Kushina...

– Yo sí. –los ojos de Minato brillaban y Obito no pudo contenerse de soltar una carcajada.

– Eso es porque está enamorado, sensei.

– Cuando te enamores, lo entenderás.

Obito se sonrojo y se quedó callado.

– Bueno. –cortó para cambiar de tema. – ¿cómo se llamará?

– No lo sabemos todavía, ¿alguna recomendación?

– Soy pésimo para eso sensei.

– Bueno, tal vez...–

Pero Minato dejo la frase en blanco, una dulce castaña se acercó sonriente, Kakashi iba con ella.

– Minato-sensei, Obito. –sonrió. – ¿Podemos sentarnos?

– Por supuesto. –dijo el sensei de los chicos.

Rin se sentó a lado de Minato y Kakashi a lado de Obito. Ni Obito ni él habían dicho palabra alguna.

– Y... ¿Ya le contó a Obito lo de Kushina-san?

– Sí, todas mis personas queridas ya lo saben.

Obito los veía feliz, ellos eran las personas más importantes para él y siempre los protegería.  
Realmente eran las únicas personas que tenía, su Abuela había muerto hacia poco y ahora vivía solo pero feliz.  
No podía pedir más. Incluso aunque quisiera tener su pierna y mano derecha él era feliz, tenía a Rin, Kakashi, Minato y Kushina.

– Va a dejar que yo lo cuide, ¿verdad Minato-sensei? –dijo Obito orgulloso.

– Si tú lo cuidas no me sorprendería que saliera tan inútil como tú. –se burló Kakashi.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste!? –se levantó Obito de golpe ocasionándole que le doliera todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor.

– ¡Déjenlo ya! ¿Seguirán peleando después de tanto? –exclamo Rin frustrada. – Obito, no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos. –regañó al pelinegro mirándolo molesta. – Kakashi, es tu culpa que este así, déjalo ya. –añadió mirando a Kakashi de la misma forma.

Kakashi y Obito obedecieron y la miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que se veía realmente molesta. Normalmente intervenía a sus peleas sin levanta la voz pero ahora realmente se veía frustrada.  
Obito se sentó y Kakashi ya no hacía comentario alguno, lo que había dicho era simplemente una broma.

– Perdón Rin. –Obito bajo la mirada.

– Perdona Rin... Juró que lo decía en broma... –Kakashi decidió hablar y todos lo miraron aún más sorprendidos. ¿Realmente Kakashi se disculpaba?

– No ya, lo siento. Me deje llevar.

Al final todos cenaron tranquilos. Minato fue el primero en irse dejando a sus tres estudiantes solos.

– Ahora vuelvo. –Rin se levantó dejando a Obito y Kakashi solos.

– Sabes Kakashi, quería pedirte un favor...

– No tienes que decirlo, sé de qué se trata. Despídeme de Rin. –El chico de cabello plateado se levantó y le ofreció una sonrisa a Obito a través de la máscara. – Aprovecha tu oportunidad y dile.

Con esto Kakashi dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, Obito sonrió pero Kakashi ya no pudo verlo.

Rin se acercó a la mesa confundida; – ¿y Kakashi?

– Oh, bueno, él tenía que irse. –Obito sonrió nervioso.

– Ya veo...

– ¿Q-quieres salir a caminar por la aldea? –lo dijo tan rápido que sintió que se le iba el aire.

– Oh, claro.

Estuvieron caminando por la aldea durante al menos 30 minutos, se lanzaban miradas pero ninguno decía nada realmente.  
Llegaron a un lugar solitario y se sentaron en una banca.

– R-rin...

– ¿Sí? –susurró inaudible.

Obito sentía sus pulso aumentar y el sudor perlar su frente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil decir lo que sentía? Se libraría del peso de seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos, sabía que ella no compartiría eso con él, que ella amaba a Kakashi. Pero igual debía decírselo.  
Si tan solo ella no lo estuviera mirando con esos dulces ojos cafes que tanto le gustaban, si tan solo le facilitara las cosas.

– ¿Qué pasa Obito? –la dulce chica lo saco de sus pensamientos observándolo.  
– Y-yo... –Se mordió el labio frustrado antes de hablar. – Siempre quise decirte algo.

– Te escucho. –sonrió pero su sonrisa no era sincera.

– Yo... ¿Recuerdas el día en que pensaron que había muerto? –ella asintió triste. – Ese día... Supe que tenía que decirlo, siempre te lo quise decir porque lo he sentido desde pequeño, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Rin se sonrojo poniendo a Obito aún más nervioso; – Cuando pensé que la última vez que vería tu rostro sería a punto de morir aplastado por una enorme roca, me odie por no habértelo dicho antes...

– ¿El qué? –su voz se escuchaba un poco ahogada.

– Yo... yo te amo.

Rin ensancho los ojos y se sonrojo aún más. No sabía si sonreírle o no.

– Lo... lo sé, Obito.

– P-pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Obito se sonrojo tanto que Rin no pudo contener la ternura que eso le causaba.

– No importa el cómo lo sé. –sonrió.

– Yo no quiero molestarte Rin. Sé que tu amas a Kakashi, s-sé que nunca me verás cómo lo ves a él, no quiero atarte con lo que te estoy diciendo. No me importa si rechazas mis sentimientos. Lo que dije en la mañana era verdad, yo daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo.

Ahora fue el momento de Rin de sonrojarse, sintió algo en su pecho pero no supo de qué se trataba, iba a hablar cuando Obito la interrumpió.

– Es solo que... siempre quise decírtelo, siempre quise que supieras que tú eres la luz que me salvo, No sé qué habría hecho si hubiera llegado tarde cuando te atravesaste con la intención de que el Raikiri te atravesara. Tal vez nunca te habría dicho esto porque sabía lo que sentías por Kakashi, pero... el solo pensar de perderte sin decirlo o de morir sin que lo supieras hizo que me diera cuenta de que tenías que saberlo.

– Obito...

– No, no tienes que decir nada, sé lo que sientes... Mira, nos vemos mañana. –Se levantó con la muleta poniendo esfuerzo en su pierna izquierda y comenzó a caminar. Realmente no quería sentir el dolor del rechazo.

– ¡Obito! ¡Ven acá! –exclamo Rin, Obito volteó la mirada.

Se acercó torpemente con la muleta hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

– No merezco un amor como el tuyo... –susurró mirándolo.

– Yo soy el que no te merece a ti. –susurró también. –Sé que amas a Kakashi y que debo ser insignificant–

Ella lo abofeteo antes de que terminara la última frase; – ¿Me harías el favor de dejar de decir lo que crees que siento? Obito, no sabes nada acerca de lo que siento.

– Pero... Yo lo he visto, en los exámenes Chunnin vi como lo mirabas...

– Es cierto que estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de Kakashi.

 _"Estuve", ¿Ya no lo estaba?_ Pensó, antes de preguntarle Rin se acercó aún más a él quedando a centímetros de su rostro, rozando con su nariz la barbilla de él.

– Pero ya no lo estoy...

Sin dejarlo decir palabra, Rin se acercó más y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Obito, él inmediatamente se tensó pero se relajó y correspondió, sus labios fueron dulces y suaves, ella se separó de él y le sonrió.

– ¿Eso qué significa? –susurró él.

– Que yo siento lo mismo que tú. –sentenció ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Bueno, esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Obito hubiera "llegado a tiempo" amo a esos dos como pareja y amo a Obito cuando esta con Rin, es tan dulce... Lástima lo que le paso. (maldito Madara. e.e)_

 _Bueh... Espero les guste y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


End file.
